


Outta Mind, Outta Sight

by Megpie71



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee fantasises about what he'd like to do to Ryo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outta Mind, Outta Sight

Y'know, one of these days I'm not gonna have to stop. One of these days, the brats are gonna be somewhere else, the door's gonna be locked, and I'll have you where I want you.

It'll probably be at my place, because for some reason you relax a bit more over there. We'll be perched on the bed, just talking, and when I lean over and kiss you, you won't shy away like you usually do. Instead, you'll just close those beautiful eyes of yours and open that lush mouth, and you'll kiss back the way I know you can, whole-heartedly, unreservedly. Our tongues will touch, and you'll draw me in, making one of those little moans that gets me harder than a goddamn rock in no time.

We'd probably kiss for a couple of minutes, get really hot and heavy that way. You have a mouth that's made for kissing, after all, and I wouldn't wanna miss a moment. But when we're starting to gasp for breath, I'd feel your hands unbuttoning my shirt, and whoa, I'd be so damn hot for you.

I'd start undoing your shirt, too, pushing it off your shoulders while I kissed my way along that firm jawline of yours, down your throat. I'd try to find those ticklish spots that are a hot spot for most folks, see if I could make you moan again. Bet I'd find 'em, too. That'd keep you good and distracted while I finished undoing your shirt and pulling it out of your pants. You'll probably be doing the same to me. Would you touch my nipples, flick them, get them hard, listen to the noises I make? Yeah, I figure you would. You aren't the sort of guy who just lies back and takes it - you'd wanna be giving too.

So we'd both break off for a second to get rid of the shirts - don't wanna get all tangled up in them, after all. You'd be a second ahead of me, and you'd push me down onto the mattress, get a bit of your own back. Probably kiss and suck on those nipples of mine, really get me making noise. Of course, I'd have to retaliate, so I'd turn the tables, roll us over, and start doing the same to you. I wonder if you're as sensitive there as I am? Suppose I'd have to find out.

Now, by this time I'm betting we're both as hard as granite. I'd probably make some wise-ass comment about "is that a pistol in your pocket", because you know I'm like that. But I'd have to check, have to make sure. So I'd kiss my way down your chest, down your stomach, while I opened up your fly. Find out the answer to the eternal question (I say you're a boxers man; JJ has ten bucks on y-fronts, wouldya believe it?) and get my first look at your dick.

God, but I have so many questions there. Are you cut or uncut? (Probably cut, like me.) Is it straight, or does it bend to the side? Is it long and slender, like your hands, or is it thick? Is it short (I don't think so, but then I'm the one dreaming this) or is it just perfect, sitting there fully hard, maybe a bit of spunk starting to show.

'Course, it doesn't really matter what it looks like, I'll probably still want to go down on you. So I would. Swallow you down, feel you warm and hard in my mouth, taste you (would your dick taste different to your mouth, or would it be a more intense version of the same thing?), touch you, give you the best damn blowjob you've ever had. Would I let you come? Hell, yeah! Feel you shoot down my throat, taste your spunk, swallow it down, maybe share the taste with you afterwards (would you like that? I mean, I know it turns me on, but would you be put off by it?), let you know what a goddamn sexy guy you are.

By now, I'd be so horny I'd be having trouble keeping from coming in my pants. So I'd take them off, drop my shorts (yeah, boxers, but the rest of the guys already know that) and you'd get to see my dick. Now, if I say so myself, I got a pretty good specimen there - not too small, not too big, not too skinny, not too thick; a bit longer than most, but not enough to scare anyone. But you're a straight guy, or at least you used to be, and that means you might be a bit weird about going down, not to mention the whole "sex" thing. You're still looking, though, and I can tell you like what you see. I'm probably stroking myself, because by now I really gotta get off, and you reach out to touch.

God, I nearly come on the spot from your hand on me. But I'm holding onto control with my teeth and toenails, so I can show you the pace I like. You get it right in no time, lean in and kiss me, swallow up the noise I make (you'll need to - I'm loud and the downstairs neighbour is really bitchy about being woken up) and stroke me until I come all over your hand.

I'd be laying there, trying to get my breath back, and you'd lift your hand to your mouth, getting a taste of me, and even though I'd just come, I'd find it so hot I want to start over. If I could, I'd lean up and start to lick your hand clean, take the taste of me and add it to the taste of you. Maybe suck your fingers clean, twirl my tongue around them, start getting us both ready for round two.

Yeah, there'd be a round two. Probably a round three, comes to that, and it's not every guy gets me that interested. But you're just that hot, Ryo McLean. And hey, a guy can dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This fits anywhere during the first three books of the manga.


End file.
